


Recalibration

by ragingrainbow



Series: Glam 100 Drabbles [6]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Bottom Adam, Double Drabble, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I know what you need, boo.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recalibration

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Glam 100 Prompt #031: such a beautiful release, you inside of me. Thanks to Seyren for the beta (and title). <3

Pressure, too much pressure. Around him, from the pulsating, sweaty mass of bodies. In his head, from way too many shots. Everywhere, from all the expectations and demands. 

He needs something, anything, just to be able to breathe. He thought this would be enough; drinking, dancing, losing himself in a faceless crowd. But it’s not. 

“Time to go, Adam.” 

He lets himself be led outside, clings to Terrance in the car, mouths a sloppy kiss to his cheek. Tells Terrance what a good, good friend he is. 

Terrance laughs affectionately and tells him he’s drunk, like any good friend would. 

\---

Pressure, a solid and warm body against his back, pressing him against the hotel room door that just shut on the world. 

“I know what you need, boo.”

Adam whimpers, squirms, claws at the cool wood beneath his fingers. Trapped. 

He wants, needs... he still doesn’t know, even though his body is already begging for it. 

“Hush, yeah, that’s it.” 

Wet lips against his neck, the pressure of fingers working him open, no teasing. 

Then more, more, the pressure within him now, slowly increasing, easing the pressure from outside. 

And with a shuddering gasp, he’s finally able to breathe again.


End file.
